


Familiar

by a_very_british_fangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_british_fangirl/pseuds/a_very_british_fangirl
Summary: The first 13/River oneshot I ever wrote, I have lots of feeling about how they will meet so more to come probably (posted on ffn a while back)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 35





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just a lil one shot I hope you enjoy :)

A distinct wheezing of an engine echoed around the busy spaceport. Some would say the sound was almost alive - and one person knew it. They slipped through the oblivious crowds towards a wonderfully familiar capsule of deepest blue. ‘Police Box’ meant nothing to the Flaxians but they were words treasured by the figure slinking towards the magical threshold. The Yale lock was no hindrance to them as they gently pushed the door (as the instructions on it commanded) and slid through it. 

“Hello Sweet-” The words tumbling from River Song's lips were cut short as an unfamiliar head popped round from behind a new, crystalline console. The woman was a gorgeously goofy blonde with the biggest smile River thought she had ever seen.

“River!” Exclaimed the woman rushing forward in a wave of pure excitement but stopped short of the other woman catching sight of her uncharacteristically taken-aback expression. 

“-ie?” Finished River uncertainly, stepping forward cautiously, “Doctor?” 

“Yeah! S'me!” The accent really was quite adorable, in fact, River found this Doctor generally adorable. 

River smiled and remarked “You've redecorated.” 

“Yeah, well fancied a change.” The Doctor replied waving around half-heartedly not wanting to take her attention away from her beautiful wife - her wife, here again! Suddenly the Doctor deflated, how would River adapt to her new self? What if nothing was the same? Her thoughts were cut short as she felt slim, soft but deft hands running up and down her sides. She looked down rather flustered and raised - raised! - her head to look into the reassuring eyes of her wife. 

“I meant you.”

“Hm what?”

“You've redecorated.” She smiled, “And I like it.” 

“You do?” The Doctor looked so shiningly hopeful that River could hardly bear it. She really was too adorable in this form. If she was honest, she was finding it very hard not to lunge forward and snog that unsure expression right off her wife's face.

“Um, so, uh, where are we now Dr. Song?” The Doctor was still rather flustered at being fondled by the other woman. River smiled rather too knowingly for the Doctor's liking - River knew there was a certain meaning to this question and could tell she wasn't the only one wanting to close the gap. Maybe this Doctor wasn't so innocent.

“It's Professor River Song to you. So more than far enough.”

With her hands still dipping in and out of the Doctor's new soft curves, River leaned in and pressed her lips to her mouth. 

Oh!

This was different. But at the same time so familiar. Both knew at that moment that they would always fit, would always work together. No change as trivial as this could ever break what they had. Their mouths moved against each other slowly at first each melting into the other. They picked up speed as the long held yearing both had spilled out, both fighting for control but always letting the other win, keeping the balance. As River leant in with fresh vigour, the Doctor began stumbling back. River broke the kiss in surprise.

“What is it Sweetie?”

“Um, well…”

This Doctor didn't seem to have much of a way with words but, River mused rather proudly, that was probably more down to her. The Doctor gave up trying to explain and simply pulled on her wife's assuring hand, leading her out of the console room.

The Doctor was right, this didn't require verbal communication. River knew her all too well. They understood each other perfectly. She smiled quietly to herself as they made their way to the Tardis bedroom. Time to get properly familiar with this form.


End file.
